Leg dich nie mit Evans an!
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: Lily Evans findet heraus, dass Remus Moony“ Lupin ein Werwolf ist. KEINERLEI romantische Beziehung zwischen Remus und Lily!
1. Chapter 1

**Leg dich nie mit Lily Evans an!**

Autorin:darkJeanne93

Hauptpersonen:Remus Lupin

Lily Evans

Genre:General/Friendship

Pairing:keines vorgesehen.

Idee:Lily Evans findet heraus, dass Remus „Moony" Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Sie will mit ihm darüber sprechen, da sie denkt, dass ihn das sehr belastet. Sie möchte ihm helfen, damit er damit klarkommt.

Disclaimer:Lily und die Rumtreiber, sowie die malerische Kulisse von Hogwarts gehören der allseits verehrten Jo Rowling.

Wenn ihr einen Satz aus Twilight findet... dann könnt ihr ihn leider nicht behalten,weil er Stephenie Meyer gehört. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt erst später aufgefallen... oO

Remus PoV:

Es war Freitag.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich – wie all die anderen Fünftklässler auch – auf das Wochenende freuen. Immerhin war am Samstag das erste offizielle Hogsmeade-Wochenende in diesem Schuljahr.

Natürlich war es für uns nie ein Hindernis gewesen, wenn kein Ausflugstag, und somit Ausgangssperre war. Wir schafften es immer diese Regeln zu umgehen, und kamen auch so ins Dorf, müsst ihr wissen.

Trotzdem besuchten wir die kleine Stadt auch an den erlaubten Tagen. Es sähe auch seltsam aus, hätten wir immer Dinge aus den Geschäften dort, würden aber nie dorthin gehen... Und da wir es waren, wurden wir noch misstrauischer behandelt, als es normalerweise der Fall wäre.

Immerhin waren wir die Rumtreiber.

Dieses Wochenende jedoch war ich schon am Donnerstag erschöpft, obwohl erst in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag Vollmond war. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt, war mies drauf und fuhr meine Freunde bei jeder Kleinigkeit an. Sie waren deshalb nicht sauer. Sie kannten den Grund. Ihre mitleidigen und verständnisvollen Blicke jedoch machten es nicht besser, sondern ließen mich eher noch aggressiver reagieren.

Ich wünschte ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle.

Noch dazu steckte mir dieses Mal der letzte Vollmond noch in den Knochen.

Severus Snape – ich weigere mich ihn „Schniefelus" zu nennen – hatte mit meinem Freund Sirius Black im Streit gelegen. Padfoot hatte Snape wütend wie er war und im Eifer des Gefechts herausgefordert; er hatte ihm erklärt wie er zu der Hütte kommen konnte, in der ich mich bei Vollmond für gewöhnlich verkrieche. Dass ihn dort ein herumwütender Werwolf erwarten würde, hatte er unglücklicherweise vergessen zu erwähnen. Ich mache Padfoot deshalb keinen Vorwurf. Vermutlich sollte ich das, aber ich kenne ihn einfach zu gut, und weiß, dass er in dem Moment nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht hat.

Dass er in dem Moment wahrscheinlich gar nicht gedacht hat.

Bei dem Gedanken muss ich trotz meiner schrecklichen Stimmung fast schmunzeln.

Das war so typisch Sirius!

Wir alle – vor allem Snape – hatten noch einmal großes Glück.

Ich hatte die Hütte schon erreicht (Madam Pomfrey begleitete mich immer vor Sonnenuntergang dorthin) und stand kurz vor der Verwandlung, als Sirius wohl herausrutschte, was er getan hatte. James erkannte die Situation, rannte aus der großen Halle in Richtung der peitschenden Weide und passte Snape gerade noch rechtzeitig im Tunnel vor der heulenden Hütte ab. Er konnte Snape tatsächlich noch aufhalten bevor... das Schreckliche passieren konnte. Unglücklicherweise fand Snape jedoch heraus, was ich bin.

Wir alle hatten – wie schon gesagt – großes Glück. Snape starb nicht und wurde auch nicht zu der gleichen Art Monster, wie ich eines war. Keiner bekam einen Schulverweis. Wenigstens bei Sirius hatten wir deswegen tierische Angst gehabt. Okay, er bekam Nachsitzen und Punkteabzug, aber das war bei ihm ja nichts neues. Außerdem hatte er es verdient.

Ich wurde aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken gerissen, als mir jemand zaghaft an die Schulter fasste. Zuerst schreckte ich auf und schaute mich orientierungslos um. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie wir aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zum See gegangen waren. Für Ende September war es noch erstaunlich warm, und es war verständlich, dass die anderen drei Rumtreiber das auskosten wollten.

Die Hand an meiner Schulter war aber auf keinen Fall die von einem meiner Freunde. Selbst so kurz vor Vollmond zeigten sie keine Scheu vor mir – was meiner Meinung nach die natürlichste Reaktion gewesen wäre – und hätten mich vermutlich gestoßen um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Endlich schaute ich mich um, hinter meine linke Schulter, und war überrascht.

Lily Evans.

Schnell sammelte ich alle Informationen zusammen, die ich über Lily hatte, und rätselte was sie von mir wollte. Lily war eine gute und fleißige Schülerin, meist freundlich und hilfsbereit, beliebt bei Lehrern und Schülern gleichermaßen. Ihr bestes Fach war Zaubertrank. Vermutlich würde sie Schulsprecherin werden, sobald wir das siebte Jahr erreichten. Außer dem war sie dafür bekannt, dass sie James Potter – _James Potter_, dem Mädchenschwarm in Hogwarts auf Platz zwei hinter Sirius – immer wieder Absagen erteilte. Er hatte irgendwann während unseres dritten Jahres hier einen Narren an ihr gefressen, und ließ sich auch nicht abwimmeln. Genauso wenig ließ er sich von Sirius überzeugen, es aufzugeben.

Lily und ich waren die Vertrauensschüler unseres Jahrgangs in Gryffindor, und verstanden uns recht gut. Allerdings vermied sie es normalerweise mich anzusprechen, wenn ich mit den Rumtreibern zusammen war. Sie schien die Streiche und die Art meiner Freunde zu verabscheuen, der Grund weswegen sie Prongs' Avancen auch immer wieder und teilweise recht grausam ablehnte. Immer wieder hatte sie mich gefragt, wie ich bloß mit „diesen Widerlingen" befreundet sein konnte.

Und immer wieder hatte ich ihr klar zu machen versucht, dass sie gar nicht so schlimm waren, wie Lily dachte.

Doch wir waren wohl beide nicht von unserem Standpunkt abzubekommen.

Überrascht fragte ich sie nun, was ich für sie tun könne.

Ihr Blick war unfokussiert und nur kurz sah sie mich immer wieder an, sah wieder weg. Sie war nervös. Das war ungewöhnlich. Ich kannte sie zwar nicht besonders gut, doch bisher hatte ich sie meist nur souverän und ruhig gesehen. Die Ausnahme bildeten wohl nur James und wir Rumtreiber. Immer wenn ihr etwas an James, unseren Streichen, James Anmachen, oder etwas in der Art nicht passte rastete sie ziemlich aus. Dass ihre Wut sich in solchen Fällen meist nur auf James richtete... das ist ein anderes Thema.

Leise, als wollte sie nicht, dass es jemand mitbekam, flüsterte sie mir zu „Könnte ich dich... vielleicht sprechen?" Sie sah mir diesmal länger in die Augen, und ich erkannte die Dringlichkeit ihrer Bitte darin.

„Allein?", setzte sie hinzu, und ich konnte den stechenden Blick den James mir wohl gerade zuwarf fast spüren. Nach dem ‚Allein' hatte sie sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen, womöglich um sich von einer Bemerkung in Richtung der anderen drei abzuhalten.

„Natürlich." Ich versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln, doch es scheiterte vermutlich kläglich. Ich würde mich später bei ihr entschuldigen müssen. Einfach sagen, ich war so außer mir vor Sorge über meine Mutter.

Das war übrigens die Ausrede, die man sich hatte einfallen lassen, um meine Fehltage zu erklären, Besuche bei meiner kranken Mutter. Als ob ich mich nicht schon schlecht genug fühlen würde. Als Monster. Immer wenn sich jemand besorgt nach meiner Mutter erkundigte fühlte ich mich grässlich.

Nicht nur dass durch meine bloße Anwesenheit an dieser Schule die Leben, die gesunden Leben der Schüler in Gefahr waren, ich log sie auch noch an.

Ein „Es geht ihr immer noch nicht so gut, ich besuche sie bald wieder" ging mir mittlerweile schneller über die Lippen als ich darüber nachdenken konnte.

Ich begann zu überlegen, über was sie mit mir sprechen wollte. Vermutlich etwas mit dem Vertrauensschülerdienst, was eine Erklärung dafür wäre, dass die Rumtreiber es nicht hören sollten. Doch weshalb war sie dann so nervös?

Als ich aufstand und ihr folgte sah ich mich nach den unterschiedlichen Reaktionen meiner Freunde um.

Peter sah mich gar nicht an. Er war wohl damit beschäftigt, nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball zu angeln, der schnell um ihn herumschwirrte. Normalerweise war es James, der den Schnatz immer wieder entkommen ließ, nur um ihn dann sofort wieder einzufangen wenn er auf Armeslänge entfernt war, und Peter starrte ihn dabei ehrfürchtig an. Irgendwann hatte aber sogar Sirius Mitleid mit Wormtail, und wir verzauberten den Schnatz so, dass er nicht zu weit von ihm entfernt fliegen konnte. Er bekam ihn trotzdem nicht.

Dann sah ich Sirius, der für den schnellen Betrachter einfach gelangweilt und cool an einen Stein gelehnt dasaß. Wenn man ihn wirklich kannte, wusste man, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass niemand hersah, damit er sich über einen Schokofrosch hermachen konnte ohne seinen schlechten Ruf zu zerstören. Ich hatte nie begriffen wie er so schlank sein konnte, bei den Unmengen von Süßkram die er vertilgte.

Als letztes erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Prongs, der mir einen wütenden und verletzten Blick hinterherschickte. Das Verletzte an dem Blick hätte wahrscheinlich außer mir nur Sirius sehen können. Das würde ich nachher (oder besser noch, nach Vollmond) wieder gut machen müssen.

Im Gegensatz du dem, was ein Großteil der Schülerschaft (dummerweise eingeschlossen Lily) dachte, liebte James sie wirklich. Da war keine Wette, keine Verarsche, keine Unehrlichkeit. Er liebte sie wirklich und wahrhaftig, und er versuchte ihr das auch auf dem direktesten Weg zu zeigen. Das fand ich bewundernswert.

Vielleicht hätte er eine bessere Strategie finden können, ihr das zu beweisen, doch er tat alles in seiner Macht stehende.

Als ich aus meiner Gedankenwelt auftauchte, spürte ich Lilys prüfenden Blick auf mir. Sie sah mich fast besorgt an.

Anscheinend waren wir angekommen, wo auch immer sie mit mir hinwollte. Die andere Seite des Sees. Sie hatte eine Stelle gewählt, die weit genug von den meisten entfernt war, sodass uns niemand hören konnte. Außerdem war die Stelle bar eines Verstecks – soll heißen keine Bäume, Büsche, oder Felsen, hinter denen sich jemand sitzen und uns belauschen könnte. Unnötig, wenn man einen Animagus in Form einer Ratte zum Freund hat. Oder einen Freund mit Tarnumhang. Oder beides.

„Weißt du, ich... ich wollte dir eigentlich nur etwas sagen. Und... dich etwas fragen. Nein... ich meine... erst fragen, und dann etwas sagen." Sie lächelte fahrig und sah mich wieder nicht direkt an. Lieber huschte ihr Blick auf den Boden vor mir, neben mir, und den Himmel hinter meinem linken Ohr. Nur zeitweise blinzelte sie in Richtung meines Gesichts.

Fast brachte sie mich zum Lächeln. Fast.

„Sag es einfach." Kaum merklich zuckte ich selbst zusammen, beim Klang meiner Stimme. Ob das irgendwann aufhören würde? Würde es irgendwann einfacher?

„Bitte fang an."

Ich setzte es um Entschuldigung heischend nach und hoffte, es käme auch so an.

Sie schien zu verstehen, denn sie sah mich mitfühlend an. Doch... diesen Blick kannte ich. Diese Mischung aus Mitgefühl und wissendem Blick.

Die einzigen, die mich so ansahen waren Sirius und James. Immer wenn ich vor Vollmond aggressiv, und nach Vollmond schlaff war. Peter war dazu vermutlich einfach nicht aufmerksam genug. Oder er verstand die Zusammenhänge nicht, manchmal war ich mir da nicht ganz sicher. Es war der Blick den sie mir wegen meiner Lykanthropie zu warfen. Ich bekam Panik. Weiß sie es?

Doch dann wurde mir die Unsinnigkeit meiner Angst bewusst. Sie.. sie konnte es nicht wissen. Sie darf es nicht wissen. Hätte sie es herausgefunden, hätte sie mich doch sicher gemieden, anstatt mich zu einem Gespräch zu zweit zu bitten. Wahrscheinlich galt der Blick meiner kranken... meiner vermeintlich kranken Mutter.

„Weißt du, ich... ich hab in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht..." Sie knetete ihre Hände und sah auf den Boden vor mir.

Wie klang das denn? Irgendwie nach einem Satz aus einer zweitklassigen Soap, oder nicht?

Anscheinend wurde sie sich dessen auch bewusst denn sie schüttelte mit einem leisen Lächeln kurz den Kopf, und sah mich dann an.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich ihren Puls, den ich an ihrer Halsschlagader ein wenig schneller pochen sehen konnte, roch den Schweiß der Nervosität, der sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete. So kurz vor Vollmond waren meine Sinne immer in flüchtigen Schüben geschärft.

Ich bemerkte dann viele Kleinigkeiten, die einem normalerweise gar nicht auffallen würden. Kaum merklich richtete sie ihren Rücken gerade. Sie streckte ihre Arme nach unten, und schloss sie zu Fäusten. Sie sah mir in die Augen und ich entdeckte eine Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick, die zeigte sie wollte Antworten. Und sie würde mich nicht ausweichen lassen, was auch immer es wohl war.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, Remus, deswegen sage ich es einfach geradeheraus. In Ordnung?"

Mein Kopf ruckte zu einem rüden Nicken nach unten.

„Bist du ein Werwolf?" Nun, das war sehr direkt. Wo ihr Blick mir vorhin noch ausgewichen war, so suchte er nun meinen.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, und ich versuchte sie in meinen Hosentaschen zu verstecken. Ich versuchte angestrengt zu lachen, als wäre diese Aussage lächerlich. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten bekam ich gerade mal ein angespanntes Grinsen hin.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ich sah ihr kurz in die Augen, und bemerkte einen neuen Ausdruck. Gewissheit. Innerlich schlug ich mir an die Stirn. Hätte ich nicht so auffällig reagiert, hätte sie es gar nicht gewusst; meine Reaktion hatte mich verraten.

"Weißt du... es waren viele Kleinigkeiten... Ursprünglich war es nur eine Vermutung, die bei Astronomie entstanden ist...

Mir ist eines Tages – nachts... – aufgefallen, wie schön doch der Vollmond aussah. Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, doch du warst nicht da. Bei deiner kranken Mutter." Sie lächelte mich ein wenig bitter an.

"Ich hatte vor, ihn dir beim nächsten Vollmond zu zeigen, doch du warst wieder nicht da... stattdessen hörten wir alle ein Wolfsheulen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie du uns arme Schüler erschreckt hast", sie lachte. Mir jedoch war gar nicht zum lachen zu mute. Ich hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Da wurde ich aufmerksam. Ich überlegte, ob du an einem Vollmond überhaupt schon mal in Astronomie warst. Mir wurde bewusst, dass die "Besuchszeiten bei deiner Mutter" sich immer mit Vollmond schnitten..."

Sie ging jetzt ein paar Schritte zum See hin und strich sich durchs Haar.

„Ich hab nämlich in meinem Kalender nachgesehen und... dann warst du auch immer so..." Wieder eine kleine Pause, als müsse sie überlegen wie sie es ausdrücken sollte „verändert. Sowohl vor als auch nach den angeblichen Besuchen bei deiner Mutter. Und", sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um und lächelte, „dein Spitzname „Moony" und dein „pelziges kleines Problem". J- Potter hat da eine nette Ausdrucksweise.", sie lachte leise und ein Hauch von rosa überzog ihr Gesicht.

Dass sie James beinahe James genannt hatte war ihr wohl peinlich. Sollte ich das mit dem Namenspatzer, und ihrem Lächeln nachher Prongs erzählen? Der Rumtreiber in mir – und ehrlich gesagt vielleicht auch meine vor-vollmondliche Stimmung – sagte, dass er für den bösen Blick vorhin keine Information an der Lily-Front verdiente. Etwas überraschte ich mich selbst, in diesem Moment überhaupt an so etwas denken zu können. Immerhin hatte sie gerade mein Geheimnis aufgedeckt! Das sollte meine Gedanken eigentlich in Anspruch nehmen, oder?

Allerdings wirkte sie nicht abgestoßen, wie ich mit einem Mal feststellte. Auch nicht verängstigt oder entsetzt, dass ich überhaupt hier in Hogwarts sein durfte.

Sie lachte. Dieses kleine Detail drang erst jetzt richtig zu mir durch.

Wie- wie konnte sie lachen? Wie konnte sie wissen, dass ein Monster wie ich auf diese Schule ging, mit den anderen, unschuldigen Schülern lernte und lachte, und dabei noch amüsiert sein? Das war doch nicht möglich! Wie konnte sie dort so ruhig stehen und mich mit einem Lächeln ansehen? Wie konnte sie dort stehen und mich nicht mit Abscheu ansehen? Wie war es möglich, dass sie... mich akzeptierte?

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe mit dem Scheiß?!" Es konnte nicht sein, dass ein Mensch einfach so über mein „kleines pelziges Problem" hinwegsehen konnte, dachte ich bitter. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Sie musste irgendeinen anderen Grund haben, mir das jetzt auf die Nase zu binden. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich es wissen wollte. Ich wollte es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich nicht wissen.

„Sag's einfach keinem, okay? Und lass mich in Ruhe!" Ich sah ihr wieder direkt in die Augen und versuchte so drohend wie möglich zu wirken. Nicht gerade schwer, da ich in meinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand so wie so schon die meisten verschreckte.

Nun, ich hatte erwähnt, dass Lily in der Regel sehr freundlich und ruhig war, nicht wahr? Hatte ich auch erwähnt wie aufbrausend sie war? Hatte ich wohl vergessen. Bisher war dieses Temperament für mich jedoch nicht von Bedeutung gewesen, so hatte doch James immer alles abbekommen. Diesmal richtete es sich allerdings allein gegen mich.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem, Remus?!" Das Lächeln war verschwunden, und stattdessen funkelte sie mich jetzt wütend an.

„Was ich für ein Problem habe?! Mein Problem ist, dass ich mich einmal im Monat in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandle! Das ist mein Problem."

„Oh, Remus, werd erwachsen." Sie sah mich abschätzend an.

„Du bist ein Werwolf, na und?"

Ich starrte sie geschockt an. Ich glaube mein Mund stand sogar ein kleines Stück offen.

„Na. Und?" Nach ihrer Aussage konnte ich einfach nicht anders als nachzufragen.

„Ja, na und?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ein wenig weicher, verlor allerdings nicht an Entschlossenheit.

„Remus... Ich meinte das ernst. Du bist ein Werwolf, na und? Es gibt schlimmeres! Ich meine... dann verwandelst du dich eben einmal im Monat in einen Wauwau, was soll's?"

Ob ihrer Worte leicht paralysiert vermochte ich es nur, wie ein Trottel ihre Worte zu wiederholen.

„Wauwau..."

„Ist dir eigentlich schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass es viel schlechter für dich hätte laufen können?"

Meine Denkfähigkeit schien einigermaßen zurückgekehrt zu sein, denn ich war im Stande ihr zu antworten.

„Was könnte denn schlimmer sein, als das? Ich verwandle mich einmal im Monat unter extremen Schmerzen in eine Gefahr für mich und alle in meiner Nähe." Am liebsten wollte ich sie anschreien... ihr verständlich machen, wie falsch sie lag, doch es kam nur ein raues Flüstern.

„Du könntest dich einmal im Monat unter Schmerzen in einen Werwolf verwandeln, ohne dass du Freunde hast die hinter dir stehen. Du könntest allein sein.

Remus, ich habe das Gefühl, dass du so sehr im Selbstmitleid zerfließt, dass du überhaupt nicht mitbekommst, was für ein Glück du hast.

Dank Dumbledore kannst du hier in Hogwarts sein, du hast deine Rumtreiber, die dich so akzeptieren wie du bist... Ich glaube außerdem es gibt niemanden an dieser Schule der dich nicht mag!" Sie lächelte wieder.  
"Ich glaube, da irrst du dich... es gibt sogar einen ganzen Haufen Leute, die mich nicht mögen..."

Ihre Antwort war eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ach, Slytherins zählen doch nicht.

Und, weißt du... wenn du andere mehr an dich ran lassen würdest, hättest du sicher noch viel mehr Freunde, als deine jetzigen. Auch", und jetzt schien sie verlegen, „wenn ich sagen muss, dass du wohl kaum bessere finden kannst..." Zum Ende hin wurde sie immer leiser.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte gerade wirklich Lily Evans die Rumtreiber gelobt? Lily Evans? Leute, ich glaube ich wurde Zeuge eines historischen Ereignisses.

Bevor ich einen Kommentar machen konnte – und das wollte ich wirklich gerne – wechselte sie das Thema.

„Ach, Remus... Ich weiß, du denkst du wärst ein Monster und so weiter und so fort... Aber könntest du nicht über deinen Schatten springen, und meine Freundschaft akzeptieren? Reicht es denn nicht, dass Sirius, J- Potter und Peter zu dir halten obwohl sie wissen was du bist? Wobei", sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause „das ist falsche Formulierung... Obwohl sie wissen, in was du dich einmal im Monat verwandelst. Das ist es nämlich, Remus. Du bist kein Werwolf." Sie sah mich schon wieder mit diesem entschlossenen Blick an. Das hatte man fast ein wenig Angst zu widersprechen. Als ich es dann doch machen wollte, ging sie schon wieder mit einem Wisch ihrer Hand über das ungesagte hinweg.

„Du verwandelst dich einmal im Monat in einen, aber du bist keiner!"

Mehrere Anläufe wagte ich, doch im Endeffekt kam dann doch keine ordentliche Antwort dabei heraus.

„Was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen? Belüg dich nur selbst, wenn du willst..." Ich war es einfach nur noch müde. Irgendwann würde ihr klar werden, worüber sie da eigentlich redet. Sie wird mich verabscheuen.

Wie auch meine Freunde. Im Moment ist das für sie noch eine lustige Sache, einmal im Monat nachts mit mir über die Ländereien zu streifen. Das war doch nur – wie nannte man das doch gleich? Ach ja! – „jugendlicher Leichtsinn". Irgendwann würde ihnen allen aufgehen, dass sie niemals mit einem Wesen wie mir befreundet sein könnten. Sie würden sich von mir entfernen, und ich könnte ihnen nur zustimmen.

„Remus, ich bitte dich um eines. Nur eine Sache. Wäre das okay?" Sie sah mich so verzweifelt an, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als nicken. Was war nur los mit diesem Mädchen? Ich hätte schwören können, dass da gerade Tränen in ihren Augen...

„Lass mich eine Freundin für dich sein, ja? Und wenn du schon nicht glaubst, dass diese Freundschaft halten würde, dann lass es uns wenigstens solange genießen, wie es anhält!"

Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte, dass sie Recht hatte. Eine ganz kleine, die von Rattern der Zahnräder fast übertönt wurde; ich dachte darüber nach, was für Gegenargumente ich hatte. Doch mir fielen keine ein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden war dort nur noch Stille. Und das kleine Stimmchen, das mir sagte, ich sollte ihr vertrauen...

Sie schien mein stummes Einverständnis zu spüren, denn sie sprach nach einem prüfenden Blick auf mich weiter.

„Auch wenn du nicht glaubst, dass deine Freunde und ich es ernst meinen, lass uns Freunde sein. Und wenn du Recht hast... Dann werden wir irgendwann schreiend weglaufen. Doch wenn nicht, könntest du mit Peter und Black und... James eine der stärksten Freundschaften haben, die ich je in meinem Leben sehen durfte. Und wenn du es mir erlaubst, würde ich sogar gerne dazugehören."

Sie schien endlich gemerkt zuhaben, dass es viel lächerlicher war, wenn sie sich bei Prongs Namen verbesserte, als wenn sie ihn einfach beim Vornamen nannte.

Ich weiß, ich weiß! Nach dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, hätte ich wirklich andere Dinge zu denken gehabt, aber... Hey! Ich bin nun mal einer der Rumtreiber! Also antwortete ich anders, als sie es vielleicht erwartete...

„Scheint ja fast so, als wäre da gerade etwas Positives über James Potter aus deinem Mund gekommen!" Ein Lächeln bildete sich bei diesem Worten auf meinem Gesicht. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen: ein Lächeln. Wie sie das hinbekommen hatte weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht...

Zuerst sah Lily mich erstaunt an, dann lief sie leicht rosa an.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts Gutes über Potter gesagt!"

„Und warum wirst du dann so sauer? Möchtest du etwa nicht, dass ich das James erzähle...?" Sie trat drohend einen Schritt näher.

„Wenn du ihm jemals erzählst, ich hätte so etwas in der Art gesagt, dann werde ich dich ganz ohne Vollmond zum heulen bringen." Und, Leute, ich nehme das ernst. Wenn James diesen Text je findet...

Sagt meiner Mum ich hatte sie lieb.

Denn, wenn ich eines in meinen Jahren hier in Hogwarts, aus meiner Freundschaft zu Prongs und dem Streit mit Lily, den ihr eben mitverfolgen konntet, gelernt habe, so ist es wohl...

Leg dich nie mit Lily Evans an.

A/N: sodele... da ist dann doch noch mal ein lebenszeichen von mir^^

Remus schien ja später ziemlich begeistert von Lily zu sein,

und...

irgendwie hat mich die idee gepackt

oder auch mein plotbunny...

großes furchterregendes teil^^

hmm... was wollte ich noch sagen?

dass reviews erwünscht sind, ist ja klar...

brauch ich doch nicht extra erwähnen, nicht wahr?^^

ist der streit auch schön hitzig rübergeklommen?

ich persönlich finde ihn nicht so gelungen,

aber da meine Beta

- die eigentlich absolut gnadenlos ist ^^ -

das so abgesegnet hat...

was möchte ich noch wissen...

ach ja, ich habe zum ersten mal aus der sicht eines Jungen geschrieben!

wie war das so?

das wars jetzt aber... doch nicht

*ungeduldig aufseufz*

und ich habe noch eine...

nun ja...

zusatzszene ist es wohl.

sie passt nicht wirklich in den text,

und ans ende wollte ich sie nicht setzen,

weil ich den Schlusssatz so toll finde^^

(den hat miur mein plotbunny zugeflüstert^^)

wenn ihr wollt, kann ich die „zusatzszene" als zweites kapitel posten.

aber nur, wenn ...ähm... sagen wir...

einer (?) mir in einem Review sagt, dass ich das machen soll!

einer nur! ^^

so und jetzt.. ist aber wirklich schluss!

ich hoffe mein One Shot hat euch gefallen du ihr reviewt fleißig^^


	2. Chapter 2

Auf dem Rückweg um den See kam mir noch ein Gedanke.

„Sag mal, warum wolltest du mir eigentlich damals unbedingt den Vollmond zeigen?" Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie rot angelaufen war, als sie das erwähnt hatte.

Okay, ich hatte mich vertan, sie war nicht rot angelaufen.

_Jetzt_ lief sie rot an.

„Ich... ist doch egal!"

„Komm schon! Du hast mein größtes Geheimnis herausgefunden, da kannst du mir wohl das sagen, oder?"

Als Antwort bekam ich zuerst nur ein ungeduldiges Aufseufzen.

„Na gut... ich...warindichverliebt...!"

„Wie bitte?", schon wieder brachte sie ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf meine Lippen.

Ein erneutes tiefes Aufseufzen ihrerseits.

„Es könnte möglicherweise sein... dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt ein klein wenig in dich verknallt war, okay?!"

Oh, wenn ich dass James erzählen würde...

„Das wirst du nicht!" Hatte ich das laut gesagt? Anscheinend. Sie war auf jeden Fall sehr schnell von sehr rot auf sehr blass umgeschaltet. Wie eine von diesen Muggel-Ampeln.

Hmm, wo wir schon mal offiziell befreundet waren, konnte ich sie doch auch ein wenig ärgern.

„Würde es dir denn etwas ausmachen, wenn ich es ihm sagen würde?"

„Ich... nun... also... vielleicht...?" Da war sie wieder, die Farbe. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass Blut so schnell zirkulieren konnte...

„Jaaa... eigentlich wäre das auch nicht so gut für mich... Wahrscheinlich käme ich nach seiner Attacke ein paar Monate nicht mehr aus dem Krankenflügel..."

„Attacke?!"

„Klar. Weißt du noch Toby Smith, dieser Hufflepuff, der dich letztes Jahr an gegraben hat? James hat ihn nur deswegen nicht Krankenflügelreif geprügelt, weil, erstens Sirius und ich ihn festgehalten haben und zweitens Slughorn um die Ecke kam. Bei dem kriegte James nur eine Verwarnung, weil Sirius sich schnell eine Story zusammengebastelt hat, von wegen „James war rasend vor Eifersucht und blind vor Liebe" und so weiter... Nicht, dass das falsch wäre... Sirius hat's nur ein wenig übertrieben. Was denkst du eigentlich, warum dich seit einem Jahr kein Kerl mehr um ein Date bittet? Die haben alle Angst vor James. Genau genommen giltst du gar nicht als Single. Bei den Jungs wirst du eigentlich mittlerweile als, zu Prongs zugehörig angesehen." Ich grinste. Nach dieser Ansprache würde sie wohl auf James losgehen... Ich war immer noch ein wenig sauer wegen dem Mangel an Vertrauen, den er eben gezeigt hatte.

Doch statt einer Schimpftirade, oder wenigstens einem Entsetzensschrei kam... gar nichts.

Ich riskierte einen Seitenblick. Lily blickte mit rotem Gesicht starr auf den Boden. Zuerst wollte ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck als Scham abtun, und es war vermutlich zu einem großen Teil genau das, doch da war auch... Freude.

Verwirrend.

Extrem verwirrend.

Mädchen.

Ich beschloss erst mal nichts zu sagen. Mit den Zugehörigen des weiblichen Geschlechts war in der Regel vorsichtig umzugehen, wenn sie unberechenbar waren.

Also eigentlich immer.

Ohne etwas zu sagen gingen wir nebeneinander her bis ich etwas an meinem Ärmel ziehen spürte.

„Remus? Dann... denkst du, er meint es ernst?" Puh... Das war wenigstens eine Frage, die sich einfach beantworten ließ.

„Das tut er.", antwortete ich also recht schnell. Sie sah mir direkt in die Augen während ich das sage, und ich erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie sah weg, drehte mir den Rücken zu und ging ein paar Schritte weiter.

Was sie wohl gerade dachte? Dann drehte sie sich mit einem höchst un-Lily-haften, fast marauderartigen Grinsen zu mir um.

„Gut!" Sie lachte befreit, drehte sich wieder weg und lief zu ein paar Freundinnen von ihr die unter einem Baum saßen und lachten.

Das war höchst merkwürdig. Um nicht zu sagen beunruhigend. Aber es hatte mich von meiner pre-vollmondlichen Stimmung abgelenkt.

Einigermaßen zufrieden ging ich zu den anderen Maraudern zurück


End file.
